Kinky Productions Inc
by JadedQuill129
Summary: Jace hires Clary Fray as his assistant at Kinky Productions Inc., an adult entertainment company he brought up. But what scares his vice president is the fact that he HASN'T slept with his new found secretary. YET. Straight Alec. SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**I need a beta :l **

**  
And I own absolutely nothing here (:**

* * *

Kelsey's voice rang out from the intercom. "Mr Lightwood, the girls are here for the interview."

"Bring 'em in, Kelsey."

Jace's secretary, Kelsey, strutted in, leading three rather... naked ladies into his office. Jace chuckled. He'd never get tired of this. Even though if he was hardly ever aroused lately; being exposed to this industry for several years now.

"Miss.. uhm, Ginger Joy?" He tried not to laugh, but he really couldn't hold back a grin.

Ginger beamed at him as he studied her; Strawberry blonde, too small breasts and too big of an ass. Hmm... People wouldn't like that very much, a sad mismatch that probably needs to get a new name that isn't made up from a cookbook.

He crossed her name out of the list.

"Miss Aline Penhallow?" He looked up to study her as well. She looked a little bit too young. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, seriously! I have proof."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." She squirmed a little. "Well, okay, maybe I'm a year or two younger..."

Jace sighed, and crossed her out of the list as well.

He moved on to the last girl. She had long blond hair and rather small brown eyes. _Adequate_, he reasoned. Not that bad.

"Alright then. Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's see what you got."

"No problem, sir." She winked at him, then began.

* * *

He got out of his office but didn't see Kelsey anywhere. She must have went out for lunch.

Jace went down to the lobby where he usually met up with his siblings for lunch. But the only dark haired Lightwood he found lazing on the couch was Alec.

"Where did Izzy go to?"

"She saw someone and just ran out. And since you took your sweet time doing Angel knows what with all the ladies up there..."

"Alright, whatever. I'm starving, so let's?"

They walked to Taki's, a local restaurant situated conveniently right opposite the company building.

Jace chose to sit outside this time, since the Angel's were so kind for the lovely weather today. Alec went in to place their orders. Bored, Jace started to play with a quarter, flipping it with his knuckles while checking out the constant busy traffic of New York City.

Alec returned, placing the tray onto the wooden outdoor table and startling Jace. The younger boy jumped from his seat, the quarter he was flipping bounced off, then rolling all the way down a good metre away.

"Damn it, Alec! Look what you made me do!"

"Oh sure, he only has a big fat company and earns millions each month. Oh, Of course 25 cents matter..." He heard Alec mutter as he stood up to track down his coin.

He crouched down to pick it up when he finally managed to hunt it down. As he laid his fingers on the coin, he felt his finger being stepped on and yelped at the rough surface happily scraping his skin. "Ouch! Hey, there's a man down here!"

There was a soft gasp and in a matter of seconds, his finger was free again. He frowned and pocketed the cursed quarter into his pocket. "Geez, look down ne-

His eyes widened when he met a familiar pair of green eyes staring down at him "What, in the world are you doing down there, Jace?" Izzy laughed. "I mean, if you wanted to get a good view down there, you might as well have stayed in the office." Izzy was beside the other girl, but he ignored her.

"Wayland?" The redhead spoke. She started to laugh.

Jace huffed and quickly got on his feet, content with his current height. It wasn't exactly a _nice _experience to be literally looked down upon. "Actually, I go by Lightwood now."

He dusted his hands on his suit. "Oy! That's Brioni you're wearing!" Izzy frowned.

He ignored her. "And you would be..?" There was something about her pretty green eyes and exquisite red hair that made him think he somehow knew this petite little girl.

"That's Clary, remember her Jace? You nearly broke her finger when we were eleven!"

"_Fray?_" Well, anyone noticed how ironic it was, since _she _nearly broke _his _finger 5 seconds ago?

She stood there, smiling at him wearily. Her white sundress matched her complexion perfectly, her red hair almost like he remembered, but looked better now, no longer wild but soft and perfect, flowing down like a waterfall of red, ending shy at the tops-

He blinked. "Wow, redhead, you clean up good."

She smiled.

"But you're still short, though."

Izzy whacked him with one of her many bags. Sadly, she chose the heaviest one.

Clary laughed.

* * *

"So how are things with you? I heard you and Lewis hooked up after he turned."

"We broke it off. Figured we were better friends."

"OW!" Alec yelled suddenly. "Angel, Izzy, you got the wrong brother!"

Isabelle muttered a 'sorry' and in less than a second stomped on Jace's foot. "OOF!"

"Why are you so violent, woman?" He hissed.

Izzy glared at him. "You don't just bring up people's issues at the start of a conversation!"

"Sue me, then! I didn't know!"

"Uhm... what about you guys? What's been up lately?"

"Work," All three said at the same time. They didn't think she'd appreciate it much when they'd add '… in the porn industry."

"Oh! Really? Slayed many demons lately?"

"Uhm..." Izzy squirmed in her seat.

"Actually, we work at Kinky Productions..." Jace said, quickly gulping down his coffee.

"I'm going to get a refill," Izzy announced, grabbing her empty cup of soda.

"Yeah, me too." Alec said. He looked down at his coffee-filled styrofoam cup, frowned and grabbed Jace's empty one instead.

Was that really necessary?

Clary's eyes were wide as she processed that little bit of information. She studied Jace's well-built body with wide eyes. "So you train … for... you... but... demons?" She squeaked.

She got the wrong idea. Was he insane for laughing at this? "I mean, we still hunt now and then, but I own the company, Alec's the vice president and Izzy is the editor over there. We hardly do the modeling."

He winked at 'hardly'.

"Oh!" She chuckled, a little bit flustered at the idea. "Well, isn't that interesting. A suitable job for you, I must say."

"Definitely." He admitted. Glad she understood and didn't go running down the street shouting 'The best shadowhunter's I trained with are real perverts!'. "What with the movies, the girls, magazines, shows... stuff."

He gave her a sly grin.

Very suddenly, her eyes went wide again. She stood up, glancing down at her watch. "Oh, shoot! I have to go. There's a job interview for me in fifteen minutes. Sometimes I just wish I could draw a portal there or something..."

She gathered her stuff and slid on a pair of sunglasses. "Here, take my number, we'll keep in touch." She started scribbling numbers on a napkin.

Jace smiled and handed her his own business card.

"Well, nice talking to you. I hope Izzy enjoyed her coffee."

She turned on her heels and walked down the road before Jace could say a single thing.

He munched on his sandwhich as he stared at her back.

_Sexy and classy. _

He wouldn't mind having her on board.

* * *

**Right, haha. ****So I started on another new fic. Please don't slaughter me? **

**Exams are over now, so I can at least hurry with a draft for Jace's First and Model Much.**

**The gang and all are still Shadowhunters, but I always wondered how the Clave pays them. Do they pay in USD or some Idris currency? Or do they even get paid at all? So I figured other than demon hunting, they could get other even more... entertaining jobs ;)**

**Oh, and could recommend a good name for Jace's company? I can't think of any good ones... Thanks !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! If you guys checked out my profile page, you'd probably have noticed that I've migrated to Malaysia **** A TOTALLY different place from NY. Weather here's extreme all the time. From rain to sunshine, and food here is just… WHOA. I mean, I'm a Chinese and all but this is just **_**seriously **_**hard to adapt to. **

**I hope you lot forgive me for not updating. **

**p/s: I'm thinking of re-doing Jace's First. **

.

They hadn't called back.

Clary's muscles were throbbing like crazy and she bet a million bucks her face was tomato red. The blade she was holding was slipping out of her sweaty palms. Out of the many hunts she had been this had been the most frustrating of all.

There wasn't a single demon crossing her today and she seriously wanted to stab something.

No demons? Fine.

She'll just go running.

.

He couldn't fucking believe it.

Jace rubbed his eyes, tired and sore from the many hours of computer. He skipped hunting for this load of shit? All these annoying complaints and meetings to sort out?

He decided to take a break with his dear friends; Mr. Coffee and Ms. Doughnut. Taki's wasn't an option since they didn't do delivery and he couldn't afford to waste any time. Most of the meetings and problems had 'urgent' stamped on it. He got up and stretched his arms. The rough material of the button down Izzy forced him to wear was bothering him slightly. He checked his watch: It didn't look like he was going to be getting out of his office soon anyway. Might as well get comfortable.

With a tired sigh, he walked over to the kitchenette to get the coffee started and fetched the sugar coated doughnuts Kelsey had so kindly dropped off after working hours. Jace unbuttoned his itchy work clothes and slipped into the extra tee shirt he always brought just in case he ever needed to go for a sudden demon hunt.

Izzy wasn't really… _nice _when you get the clothes she picked for you covered in grime…

He shook his shirt and a white napkin slipped out from its breast pocket. He almost dumped it into the trash can but the numbers scrawled on it in black ink caught his eyes.

_Clary. _

Well, he _was _having a break anyway…

.

There was some heavy breathing from the other side of the line before "Lightwood?"

"Hello, Clary."

_Pant, pant, pant. _"Hey, wow, wasn't expecting your call."

"Yeah my—

He was interrupted by a series of throaty moans.

"… uhm, my timing is a little off, huh?"

She groaned before answering him. "No, it's fine really. What's up?"

_Pant, pant, pant. _

He shifted in his seat and dropped the doughnut back into its box.

"Nothing, nothing." He droned. "Just slightly bored."

"You? A male, bored in a company full of willing naked girls?"

_Unghhh… Oooh… _

Jace pushed his mug of coffee away.

"Yeah… - he cleared his throat – the president is bored…"

_Ohhh… Ohhh yeah. _

Jace chewed on his thumbnail. "Clary, what in the name of Raziel are you _doing_?"

He heard her laugh softly. "I'm getting a killer massage from Magnus. I kinda overdid my run earlier. If not for him, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, is giving you a foot massage?"

There was a muffled male voice from the other line, sounding suspiciously as if he we saying 'Hi, you bundle of joy.'

"Oh…" All the naughty images of Clary and her erotic noises whooshed out of his head.

He cleared his throat. "So, how did that job interview you told me about turned out?"

She groaned. "Pretty terrible if you ask me. They never called me back. Don't you wish the Clave could just pay us for all this hunting we do?"

"Yeah, join the club. I wish it every stinking day. The pressure is _insane_."

"Totally. And the worse thing is, I still need to hunt for a job."

He had no idea how or why the next words he spoke flew out of his mouth but it did anyway.

He couldn't stop himself in time.

"I could get you a job here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Second update today! Cool eh? Now I guess I pretty much earned your forgiveness. Anyway, this chapter contains some MAJOR LOAD of information, so READ N' SCRUTINIZE, yo, READ N' SCRUTINIZE!**

There was a moment of silence before Jace finally spoke up. "Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Thanks for your offer, Lightwood, but I don't think the porn industry is meant for me."

His eyes widened slightly. "No! _No, _I didn't mean—I mean, I didn't mean _that_! I meant," He paused… What exactly _did _he mean?

Once again, his brain hadn't been able to process the words escaping his mouth. "I need a new assistant."

"You want _me _to be the President's assistant?"

Crap. Well he couldn't just take back his words!

"Yeah…"

"That's really nice of you! _Gosh, _the President's assistant! Sounds great! When can I come in for the interview?"

"Uhm, noon on Wednesday's good."

"Alright, sure! I'll be there! Thanks, Jace!" She laughed and corrected herself in a hurry "I mean, _Mr. _Lightwood!"

"No problem, Clary. Bye."

He hung up and stared at the doughnut he dropped previously. _Mental note; Find a totally reasonable way to fire Kelsey. _Jace then attacked his doughnut and coffee then promised himself he'd do the same with his work.

.

Jace woke up with his neck stiff as hell and found his pen still settled loosely in his palm. The first thing his eyes settled on was a mug of coffee on his mahogany office desk. It was still dark, and he figured it was probably around four in the morning since it felt as though he slept for only five minutes.

For all that matters, he probably did.

He let out a groan and for a few minutes just stayed like that; his left cheek on one of the many stacks of documents, (now reducing to a pile of _completed _ones, thank the merciful angel) his eyes unwilling to open fully.

He had one day to go, if his instinct served him right, one more day till the interview with Clary. And just like that, he bolted right out of his chair and splashed some icy cold water on his face, wincing at the stubborn stiffness of his neck.

When he was done freshening up, he glanced at the clock above his sofa, a sofa that wouldn't have given him a stiff neck, he noted grimly.

Ten minutes past five.

Jace glanced at the almost completed pile of work and made up his mind.

Screw work. Screw Demons. _I need the bed_.

He switched off his laptop and crashed on the sofa.

Precisely three hours later, Isabelle and Alec took the lift up to the top floor, Level 29. The Kink Crew only had five floors to them, but Jace had been lucky enough to have nicked the top five ones. And of course, Jace, being Jace called dibs on the highest one. One with the sweetest view of the Upper East Side of New York City.

Everyone who was anybody in the company had their rooms on Level 29. Alec's room was a conference room away from Jace's, and Izzy's was at the far end.

Three soft knocks from the outside made Jace stir slightly in his sleep. He tried ignoring it, but the knocking became persistent, and soon became loud banging.

Jace gave up and growled. "What in the world do you annoying people _want _from me!"

He threw open the door and stared at his two foster siblings.

"I _told _you he crashed." Alec grinned. Triumph was written all over that smug face of his.

"Yes, but you didn't specify _where_. He could have crashed at Clary's place for all you know." Izzy grinned.

The smirk Alec wore slipped off his face in a nanosecond. "Clary's place?"

"Totally. I mean, didn't you _see?_" She looked into her brother's eyes and attempted some sibling silent talk. Knowing Alec, he didn't get a thing.

Poor old sap...

"You _know, _the _other _day, she gave him her _number." _Sotto voce, she added "That _look _he had? Oh—forget it, Alec."

She turned her attention back to Jace, who just stared at them, uncomprehending.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming home yesterday. Alec said you'd make it through those scary shit piles of work. But I just _knew _it. So I brought you a toothbrush." Izzy said, fishing out something from her bag. Her hands came out with a small tube of toothpaste and a classic white toothbrush. She probably snagged it from a hotel.

"If you want, I also brought you soap, and a pair of clean clothes."

He accepted her offerings gratefully.

One thing he learnt through all these years?

Izzy was a perfectionist.

A damn good one she was.

.

All fresh and clean, Jace hurried over to his current assistant, Kelsey and asked her to bring in a bottle of lemonade.

Knowing Kelsey, she liked to make her own little decisions, and never liked to ask questions. Whatever she thought was the best, happens to _be _the best. Period.

An hour later, Kelsey came back with pink lemonade.

Trying to stifle a smug little grin, Jace fired her immediately. _Victory!_

_Everyone _knew Jace hated pink.

Today was her last day as Jace's assistant, and boy was she pissed as hell. Kelsey probably tried anything she could; from begging so seducing, but with no avail.

Poor girl... Well, she was a hot chic. _And Shadowhunter or not, she would probably return as a porn star one day._ He reasoned.

The day passed quickly for Jace. All those work he had been really time consuming. He hoped with all his might that he hadn't been sprouting any grey hair recently. In a blink of an eye, it was five and Jace snatched all his belongings and took the nearest subway back to the Institute to get ready for his nightly demon hunt.

.

-**Enough to Let Me Go-Swithfoot **_(I'm a major fan, and I highly recommend listening to this.)_

_P/s: A serious kinda angsty mode kinda takes over here, sry, I know, I promised humour, but well this is kinda necessary!_

Magnus' massage did wonders to her.

Within hours, Clary was up and about and totally ready for her monthly visit to her mother's and Luke's grave.

As usual, Simon picked her up and together they went: Clary with her mother's favourite white daisies and Simon with his packet of tissues on standby.

Unlike her brother, Clary wanted company when it came to these visits while Jonathan wanted nothing, not even his own sister, with him whenever he would go.

Simon suspected he either broke down like a pussy or he was just an emo old sap. After 13 years of friendship with Clary, Simon would never understand him.

Sure, he was a darkling now, but he wasn't _The Daylighter _without a reason. Sure, it was a known fact he feeds on blood and he has this wicked awesome power that enables him to walk in bright daylight, but he could also enter holy ground. So yes, to answer everyone's questions, he _could _follow Clary to The City of Bones.

He watched her trace her mother's initials once again as she dropped the white daisy, replacing the withered one from their previous visit.

"Hey Mrs. Fray." Simon greeted. "Hi, Luke."

"Hi Luke," Clary echoed. "Hi, mom."

"You guys can't even _guess _who I bumped into!" She started.

Clary chattered on and on about the Lightwood siblings and about their foster brother offering her a job. She even giggled at the fact that it was a freaking _porn _industry!

Simon listened with open ears and wide, round eyes. He didn't really like the fact that his best friend was once again re-uniting with that annoying blond bimbo. But he wouldn't mind seeing Isabelle again, though.

"And this time, mom, _I _nearly broke _his _finger!"

Simon chuckled.

"And then he told me he worked in Kinky Productions Inc, and I totally didn't believe him at first, but then, well, yeah, he _does _have a suitable body, so I thought he well, _you know, _worked there as a model or something. But _guess what: _he actually _owns _the company, mom! How cool is that? Have you ever thought a Shadowhunter would actually something as mundane as _this? _

"Remember when I was twelve, and Jace didn't even have a clue what eBay was? God, that was hilarious! And now he earns half his billions _from _the internet."

Clary chuckled to herself as she traced the letterings carved into the tombstone of her mother's grave.

'_The heroine who sacrificed herself to the war, vanquishing the worst that has come for us all. Ave atque vale.'_

Within seconds, Simon had the tissue out of its packet and handed it to Clary as she sobbed once again—If possible, harder every month.—

He glanced at the similar words engraved into Luke's tombstone; the first Downworlder in the City of Bones.

Valentine had been lucky he wasn't buried in New York. He was pretty damn sure his grave would have been vandalised to oblivion.

.

_(Pleased to announce that angst mode is over____)_

She had spent the rest of her day hanging out with Simon, Mario Kart, and hot chocolate (_"Hey, hey, hey, let's not forget the marshmallows!"_) in her flat. Her mother and Luke had left it for both her brother and herself, so rental wasn't exactly a problem.

It was nice and cosy and one could still detect the smell of old books from Luke's collection even after three years since The Battle, Clary still carried on with painting, so her mother's scent always lingered in the flat.

The long day passed, and Clary found herself _way _tired for hunting tonight. Besides, she didn't need Jonathan giving her one of his long lectures about going out hunting alone and without her _parabatai_. (_"Clary, I've already told you so many times..." __**and **__- his all time favourite-"Clary, I've already lost mom and Luke..." __**and**__ "Clary, you can't hunt properly without a partner...")_

Jonathan may be in Idris, but he knew loads when it came to Clary sneaking out to hunt.

So she stayed back, emotionally wasted, and went to sleep early.

.

Jace woke up at six the next morning after a productive hunt last night. The red digits blinking back at him was noisy as hell, so he hit the snooze button, but found himself awake yet again by the same noisy buzz at nine minutes past six.

He started his morning by brushing his teeth and fetching a banana before heading into the familiar training room. He greeted the punching bag that had broken Jonathan's nose when he was twelve, and the same old black mattress where he had pinned down almost all the Shadowhunters around his age that were in training with him: Jonathan, Alec, Clary, and Izzy.

Ahh... Good times, good times.

He threw a punch at the punching bag, and his day had officially begun.

Jace was done with his daily training with five minutes to spare. He hit the showers in no hurry and made his way carefully to the kitchen.

_Oh please let it be Maryse, or please let it be Maryse, oh please let it be—_

"_Maryse, _thank Raziel and all that's mighty!" He figured hugging her would have been inappropriate at the moment since she was too busy concentrating on frying those beautiful bacon, so instead he shot her a smile worth a thousand bucks and sat on the barstool, waiting like the obedient boy he was.

He snickered to himself mentally as he shoved two pieces of bacon into his mouth. He probably burned his tongue, but no pain, no gain, yeah? _Obedient boy_... Ha... Ha... Ha...

Jace Lightwood, was a funny man.

While waiting for Izzy and Alec to finish their breakfast, Jace helped himself with a second helping of bacon and cheesy scrambled eggs.

"So, how's work these days?" Robert asked from the doorway.

"Great. We slayed like, ten demons this week? Not bad, huh?" Izzy smiled from behind her glass of orange juice.

"Good to know, but I meant mundane work, Jace."

Jace raised an eyebrow before answering. "Good. Nothing lost last month, profit increased. If that's what you mean."

Robert nodded at them. "Just wanted you kids to know I'm proud of you. Even – he coughed – if this – he coughed again – industry wasn't exactly what I had in mind for all three of you."

Robert's discomfort was sometimes an awesome sight to behold.

"Thanks." Izzy giggled.

Howls of laughter could have been heard from inside the institute from where Maryse sat after the three young Shadowhunters left. In fact, she wasn't really sure if they made it that far...


End file.
